jojos_bizarre_adventure_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Benjamin Zero
Benjamin Zero, also known simply as "Ben" or by his codename of "Big Ben", is the main protagonist of Zero's Strange Misadventures and Zero's Strange Misadventures: Part-Time Crusaders. A generous yet devious young man who currently fills in as the next generation's part-time hero like his folks before him, he, along with the Oldfields and Sachi, was recruited by the Infinity Station to combat the forces attempting to stray the balance of the multiverse sent by a group known as the Roundabout Syndicate. Appearance Zero's Strange Misadventures Benjamin is a young, good-looking teenage boy of above-average height and an athletically slender build which was the result of being a good dancer. He has his dad's red hair but lacks its unkempt and curly structure, casually maintaining it in a short and formal manner which enhances his natural charm, and a pair of dark brown eyes. He wears studs shaped like the linguistic zero (∅) on each ear and sports a rather expensive-looking dark chocolate-brown fedora hat with a light brown band detailed with a starry pattern and has a linguistic zero-shaped ornament pinned on the right side. Benjamin's usual outfit consists of a long-sleeved, slim-fitting coffee brown zipped jacket with rounded french cuffs at the end of the sleeves, aesthetically enhanced by stylized decal of the sun with a four-sided star on the middle imprinted on the back. The jacket is worn over a light-brown buttoned up shirt, accompanied by a necklace hanging a pendant shaped like his family's emblem. He sports a pair of mahogany pants fastened by a belt with a buckle having a cobra engraving on it and black-and-blue zippered sneakers. Part-Time Crusaders ... Background "Among the four unlucky yet determined souls fated to become Stand users, Benjamin was the first candidate to this unexpected roller-coaster of a destiny, as he got his when he was around the young age of seven, after finding a well-crafted arrow, it instinctively pierced through the boy's palm as the relic discerned great spiritual strength emanating from the child, as expected from someone descending from the legendary Zero bloodline. However, it wasn't only Ben who had his spirit draw forth its guardian; having a baby sister, it was by logic that Sachi would also gain forth the same powers as her brother's but both subsequently faced the consequences of acquiring a Stand at such a young age. Ben and her sister were immediately taken to the hospital when a mysterious illness persists in plaguing the children for as long as two weeks. When they were placed under ICU, the suffering Benjamin was approached by a mysterious individual, the character gently took the boy's hand with sympathy as he was the only one in the room who can see him. '' .... Personality Calm and composed, Benjamin is far from stoic as he shows amusement to whatever strikes his fancy, whether during his time as a normal high-schooler or facing life-threatening situations in the dimensions he and his team are being sent into for missions. From time to time, the young man isn't afraid to express deadpan snarks which are targeted at his enemies whilst toying with them, both physically and verbally, just to see their beyond irritated expressions being marked on their faces. It's a common sight of Ben playing around with his enemies to assess their abilities but he's sharp enough to drop the clownish antics whenever things are starting to get serious but doesn't lose even an ounce of his trickster mentality. Although his younger sister is the kind of person who takes missions seriously, Benjamin stands out the most mature individual among the team, which adds to his natural charisma in having leadership skills, however he admits that he's no perfect leader and would often ask advice from his team or his parents, especially with his dad. Benjamin expresses an artless quality of compassion towards his teammates, often asking them about anything that's bothering them until this day, but he's shown to be understandable if they refuse to talk about it. He's not blind about how trusting he is towards strangers, as once he suspects the person he originally shown concern for began to look sketchy, he has no qualms of backstabbing them. That extent of his maturity is reflected to his usual attitude he exhibits towards antagonistic individuals, where he initially taunts them with snide remarks, Benjamin will frequently give them credit for if he sees them worthy depending on their actions, to the point of showing respect or sympathy if they have justifications of their current situation. However, what lies underneath that snazzy and friendly nature is a much sinister and conniving persona that Benjamin has no problem expressing if things get intense. True to being the "Hero with a devious intent", both his friends and enemies are often unnerved by the sight of Benjamin attempting to break their focus by means of psychologically exploiting their flaws and personal problems to his advantage. In this duration of becoming wholly manipulative, he calmly breaks down every detail of what greatly irks his antagonistic recipient, following with several consequence should they refuse the truth. He shows enthusiasm on the things he greatly shows interest to, evident in his time at the cafe whipping up well-detailed espresso art on the coffee mugs of his customers, most of which were met with praise. Powers & Abilities 'Spiritwalker' Spiritwalker can harness and control the energy, as well as the aspects related to the sun at an extent its user can maintain without the risk of being overheated, as it would make him experience sudden outbursts of pure anger. In its most basic application, Spiritwalker can be commanded to project torrid waves of solar energy and construct a wide variety of weapons out the sun's energy and for more creative practices, he can patch up Ben's wounds by exposing to sunlight at a gradual rate, energize machinery with a burst of solar energy, and administer a bit of solar energy into non-mechanical objects to render them highly inflammable. Spiritwalker can extend its limbs to great lengths, giving him the liberty to attack distant enemies in conjunction of enhancing it with solar energy or even have those distant adversaries be anchored towards Ben's range. For more arcane practices, the Stand can allow its master to use Astral Projection, where Ben's spirit is separated from his body and can navigate the material world without being seen by its inhabitants, including other Stand users. Only the Stand can see where his user is. '''Tactical Intelligence' Ben demonstrates a polished degree of ingenuity, making resourceful utilization of his creativity not just to his Stand but on whatever's available before him that could potentially work to his advantage. He's known to toy along with his adversaries just so he could get a quick observation of their abilities and traits, along with formulating a list of possible ways to counter those abilities. While Spiritwalker's barrages is beneficially entertaining for the boy, he is practically keen in making even the most mundane object as an effective deterrent to keep his foes at bay, not necessarily defeating them in an instant but to merely keep them occupied in figuring out how to break free from the aforementioned restraint. Master Manipulator In synchronization to his talent as a natural-born tactician and favoring the Break Them by Talking trope, Benjamin racks up a dubious repertoire of psychologically messing around with his opponents if direct melee combat doesn't help his case. Whenever any confronted adversary exhibits emotional turmoil right in front of him, the young man can easily exploit their little secret, followed by dissecting the root of their turmoil with a list of possibilities and consequences that greatly makes them uncomfortable as he prolongs his duration of psychologically messing around their minds. He also exhibited a penchant of telling false truths with extreme intent, not even interrogators are quite sure if he's blatant or not. Despite favoring this cruel technique, Benjamin is smart enough to drop down the trickster facade under a number of conditions for good reasons; one notable is if the enemy he's facing just recently lost a loved one, he simply challenges them without any clear notions of influencing them due to his moral code of avoiding the dead as a strategical basis but that won't stop him from outsmarting the enemy in question. Ben's trolling streak netted him a great number of victims, most of which were assassins under the commands of his designated targets. 'Miscellaneous' Benjamin happens to be a talented dancer, as well as a singer with roughly the same level of mastery as his dancing skills. It can be said that his death-defying acrobatic feats are attributed to his dancing finesse. Trivia * A number of his mannerisms and traits pay homage to the BlazBlue character, Hazama. ** One of his favorite food is boiled eggs, although he can't simply swallow them whole. The last time he did gave him a one-way ticket to the hospital. ** His Stand's ability of calling forth "magic hands" draws inspiration by how Hazama uses his Drive, Ouroboros. ** The way he fights in tandem with his Stand emphasizes on a nimble and graceful manner, as if he were dancing, similar to how Hazama's playstyle is. *** In one separate occasion, he performed a kick alongside Spiritwalker reminiscent to that of Hazama's Serpent's Infernal Rapture. ** Both have a history of trolling their adversaries. While both feel satisfaction in influencing others, Benjamin clearly has his limits while Hazama takes every opportunity to psychologically torture his victims as soon as possible. ** As a kid, he said that his favorite animal were snakes. * Aside from being a barista at St. Stephen's, he occasionally assists his father in doing the paperwork. * He currently has plans of going to college at Japan, much to his sister's dismay. Category:Male Category:Stand User Category:Crossover Category:Main Protagonist Category:Zero's Strange Misadventures